Brake shoes are well-known in the prior art. For example, DE 196 02 061 A1 discloses a brake shoe for a drum brake comprising a brake band supporting a brake lining and a substantially inward protruding fixture arm attached to said brake band, wherein the brake band and the brake bridge are manufactured in a casting process which requires little finishing. In the hitherto known brake shoes for drum brakes, the brake lining is unreleasably connected to the brake bridge—mostly by means of intermediary elements such as support plates or brake bands—and, in the case of damage or when the wear limit of the brake linings has been reached, the entire brake shoe has to be replaced. This does not only require tremendous assembly efforts but also increases material consumption and, consequently, leads to very high costs since in the case of damage or when the useful life limit of a component has been reached, the components connected thereto, which might still be intact, also have to be disassembled and disposed of.
Therefore, the object underlying the present invention is to provide a brake shoe, wherein it is possible to easily replace individual components or assembly groups of the brake shoe so that it is not necessary to dispose of the entire brake shoe in the case of damage.